¿Me querrás a pesar de todo?
by leontinees
Summary: El amor puede ser hermoso como una rosa, pero estar igualmente cubierto de espinas... One-shot no apto para moralistas.


**¿ME QUERRÁS A PESAR DE TODO?**

_Esta historia es 100% verídica, me consta porque la viví en primera persona. De modo que, obviamente, datos como nombres o lugares han sido cambiados.  
_

_Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto; la historia, de sus protagonistas; el fanfic es obra mía._

* * *

He pecado. No uno de esos pecados relacionados con la religión y la moral, sino uno grave y muy real. En realidad el pecado no es mío, pero no importa, porque sé que tengo parte de la culpa.

Yo he pecado contra natura.

Ellos vinieron a mí. Éramos amigos, y normalmente los amigos se piden consejo; lástima que en esa situación no hubiera nada normal. ¿Por qué no lo vi antes? Mirando hacia atrás me pregunto cómo pude estar tan ciega. Por algo se dice que sólo vemos lo que queremos ver, creo que incluso hay un término médico para ello.

Cuando termines de leer esta historia, te preguntarás cómo pude hacer algo así siendo totalmente consciente, y también cómo es posible que no me arrepienta. Qué puedo decir, la felicidad es algo tan sumamente esquivo, tan difícil de encontrar… que cuando se nos presenta no deberíamos rechazarla, independientemente de las circunstancias. Así se lo dije, y ese fue mi pecado.

¿Debería haberme dado cuenta? Tal vez.

¿Tendría que haberlo intuido? Quizás.

¿Habría podido convencerles de su error? Posiblemente.

**¿Lo intenté? No, no lo hice.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

¿Cómo empezar esta historia? Érase una vez un príncipe y una princesa que... No, así no. Resulta demasiado dulce para un cuento tan intenso. Probemos con...

Hacía calor. Era una noche de Agosto, así que era normal, y además era la fiesta de mi 20º cumpleaños; por cierto, me llamo Sakura. Celebraba una fiesta en una casa cerca del estadio ninja de Konoha. Dos de mis mejores amigos, Gaara e Ino, la habían organizado para mí; ellos tenían 22 y 18 años respectivamente. No éramos muchos, apenas veinte personas, y el ambiente era agradable; no era de esas fiestas locas que salen en las películas, donde todos se emborrachan y vomitan, sino una animada reunión con música y baile.

Al pasar la medianoche, eché en falta a mis dos amigos. Los busqué por todas partes, pero no los encontré. Al final se me ocurrió subir a la terraza, que estaba en el segundo piso, y ver si acaso habían salido a tomar el aire y estaban allí. Como era de noche no se veía bien, pero me percaté de que las puertas de cristal estaban abiertas, seguramente para que corriera el aire hasta el interior de la casa. Y quizá, si no me hubiera quitado antes los incómodos zapatos de tacón, habría hecho el suficiente ruido como para alertar a la pareja de mi presencia antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Cuando los vi, dejé de sentir las baldosas de terracota bajo las plantas de mis pies. Estaban semiocultos por la enredadera, que nadie se había molestado en podar todavía, pero inconfundiblemente eran mis amigos. Se besaban desesperadamente, como si bebieran el aire de la boca del otro. Gaara tenía una mano apoyada sobre la pared y otra sobre la mejilla de Ino, mientras que ella se aferraba a la camiseta de él.

¿Qué habrías hecho tú en mi lugar? Tal vez avergonzarte de la intromisión, y lo más discretamente posible salir corriendo... pero yo me quedé mirando. No por morbo, sino porque lo que estaba viendo me pareció tan increíble que no pude reaccionar. Te preguntarás por qué, no pienses que yo era tan inocente como para no saber acerca de la atracción física, ni tampoco que me complacía en espiar a una pareja mientras gozaban de su intimidad. Pero es que tú todavía no lo sabes.

- Ino, ¿hasta cuándo vamos a continuar con esto? - oí que decía Gaara - Porque ya no soporto vivir escondiéndonos.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? - me pareció que ella sollozaba - Sabes que lo que hacemos está mal.

- ¿Está mal quererte? - él le besó el cuello - ¿Está mal abrazarte, besarte...? ¿Está mal hacerte gemir cuando te toco? - la mano de su mejilla se deslizó hasta sus muslos.

- ¡Sí, está mal! - replicó Ino quedamente - No importa lo mucho que me lo preguntes, mi respuesta siempre será la misma, y tú también lo sabes.

- ¿Por qué no me apartas de ti, pues? - volvió a besarla - Ino, si no te gusta...

- No he dicho que no me guste - no podría asegurarlo, pero creo que estaba llorando - Y si no te aparto, es porque yo también te quiero.

No sé qué sucedió entonces, tal vez hice algún ruido sin darme cuenta, pero de repente ellos me miraban atemorizados. ¿Por qué me miraban así? Sentí algo húmedo deslizarse por mi cara, y cuando me toqué descubrí que eran lágrimas. Las miré con extrañeza, ¿de dónde habían salido?

- No he visto nada - recuerdo que mi voz era firme - No he visto nada, no es asunto mío, y nunca he estado aquí.

Y acto seguido, me di la vuelta y me marché de allí. La fiesta continuaba viento en popa y me divertí con el resto de mis amigos, pero ya no dejé de pensar en lo que había descubierto. Gaara e Ino, dos de mis mejores amigos... se amaban.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A la tarde siguiente (todos pasamos la mañana durmiendo y descansando tras una noche de euforia), vinieron a visitarme. Lo primero que pensé al verles es que no les conocía. Seguían siendo los mismos, por supuesto, pero en mi mente algo había cambiado drásticamente en mi percepción hacia ellos. Continuaban siendo mis amigos, pero ya no eran Gaara e Ino, eran una pareja de enamorados. Y eso era... creo que muy triste.

- Sakura, sobre lo de ayer... - empezó a decir Gaara, pero se cortó.

- ¿Sí? - dije yo.

Hoy en día me pregunto cómo podía estar tan tranquila. Tal vez porque no acababa de asimilarlo.

- Queremos pedirte que no se lo digas a nadie - suspiró Ino.

- Sabéis que no revelo secretos que no me pertenecen, Ino. Pero aunque no salga de mi boca, no podrá ser un secreto para siempre.

- Ya lo sabemos - dijo él - Estamos pensando en una forma de arreglarlo, pero...

- ¿Arreglarlo? - resoplé, casi burlándome de su ingenuidad, no pude evitarlo - ¿Crees que en vuestra situación es posible?

- Sakura, ¿qué harías tú? - mi amiga me miró suplicante, rogando una pizca de comprensión y ayuda.

Cerré los ojos y bajé la cabeza, reflexionando. En verdad no sabía qué decirles, la situación como poco era inusual, pero ellos eran mis amigos y se amaban. Eso primó sobre cualquier vestigio de cordura y sensatez que pudiera dar.

- Marchaos - dije al fin, mirándoles - Marchaos lejos de aquí, muy lejos, adonde nadie sepa quiénes sois. Encontrad un lugar donde no os juzguen. Todos os dirán que estáis enfermos, que habéis perdido la razón. Lo vuestro es un error, supongo que lo sabéis, pero... demostradles que están equivocados. Aunque nunca nadie lo sepa, demostradles a todos que podéis ser felices.

Todavía con mis palabras resonando en sus oídos, los dos se levantaron y me abrazaron. Esa fue la última vez que los vi.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tres días más tarde, recibí la llamada de una mujer. Estaba muy alterada, me preguntaba gritando y llorando si había visto a sus hijos, porque tanto Gaara como Ino habían desaparecido sin dejar más que una breve nota de despedida. Sin embargo, aun compadeciéndome de su dolor, ni por un momento pensé en traicionar a mis amigos. Le dije que lo lamentaba, pero que no sabía nada.

¿Cómo, no sabías que ellos dos eran hermanos? Bueno, ya dije al principio que este cuento de un príncipe y una princesa no era dulce.

Desde entonces han pasado tres años, ahora tengo 23. Aunque nunca me he arrepentido, sí muchas veces me he preguntado si hice lo correcto. Después de todo, yo les aconsejé que buscaran un lugar donde no se juzgara a la gente, y ese lugar... no existe sobre la tierra.

Pero hoy estoy feliz. He recibido una carta desde el País del Viento, y en su interior hay varias fotos y unas pocas palabras. Una de las fotos me ha conquistado: Gaara e Ino sonriendo, cada uno con un niño en brazos, los que han adoptado para crear su propia familia.

Bueno, esta es la historia de mi pecado y de un cuento muy triste, pero que a pesar de todo obtuvo su _"Y fueron felices para siempre"_.

**F I N**


End file.
